Fractured Fates (on hold soon)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Merida wanted to choose her own path, Basil wanted to earn the right to rule. Neither expected to meet the other, now it seems their fates are permanently entangled. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Semi follows movie. chapters on every other Friday.
1. Enter Basil

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Brave. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Brave, Disney, Pixar and a few others do.**

**(Oceans around DunBroch)**

The ship sailed through the oceans, leading 3 more through the waves. A warrior who hadn't traveled the world wouldn't know the armored soldiers aboard the ships, what they were called or what they did.

To someone who did, they were known as knights, all soldiers of a Kingdom known as Tashire. A single knight, this one hefting a large.

"I still doubt he fled this far; the trail went cold a month ago." The knight said only to be interrupted by another one, this one wearing a hood over a scarf which covered her lower face and brown leather gloves and boots instead of armor. She had a pair of daggers with her on her waist.

"You said that last week, Hervy, you're going to be saying it a week from now. Basil needs to do this; he didn't make you a Lieutenant in his part of our battalions for nothing." The other knight said as Hervy lifted his Poleaxe over his head and sighed.

"I'm just saying, the traitors had fled miles from Tashire, we haven't saw them and months went down the road." Hervy said before a voice cut them off.

"You know, when your dad who led our armies before he stepped down, I didn't think he'd back down from a fight." The voice said as both turned to see a knight cloaked in sliver armor with a menacing broadsword on his waist. He had the green and sliver colors of a knight of Tashire and with the images of wolves on his shoulders.

"Well the Prince of an entire kingdom leading armies instead of going to parties and ruling the kingdom is pretty crazy as well, my lord." Hervy said with amusement and Basil shook his helmeted head.

"I haven't earned that role yet, Herv… Now then, Salma, Hervy, let's make landfall and hunt down some traitors." Basil stated.

**(DunBroch)**

Merida was bored, yes, the girl who had climbed a legendary mountain, could out archer an army and had fought a human bear… Was bored, she had nothing to do, and while she no longer had the problem of being forced to be married, it still was a thought in her head.

She was riding Angus around the shorelines; it was there she noted a fleet of ships.

She normally wouldn't have blinked at this. The other clans around her father's lands, it was the fact that none of the other lords had a wolf emblem with a sword and shield on the sails.

She also saw armored soldiers get off the boats with horses, they all had weapons and they clearly looked like they could cause harm.

"Soldiers? I have to get dad…. Come on, Angus." Merida said as she coaxed Angus into running as she turned to see one of the soldiers looking at her. She cursed and urged Angus to go faster while reaching for an arrow from her quiver.

**(With Basil)**

"HERVY! GET BACK HERE!" Salma yelled as Basil growled and turned to her.

"Salma, c'mon, everyone else, go and set up camp! Damn it, Hervy!" Basil yelled as he urged his steed up the hill after Hervy with Salma following as Hervy urged his horse faster.

"HERVY!" Basil yelled as he saw an arrow flying at his face, he cursed and ducked it, the arrow nearly nailed him in the face.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hervy yelled as he pulled ahead of the horse and blocked them, Basil cursed before the girl turned and loosed an arrow.

Basil reached for his sword, but the speed and force of the arrow knocked him out of the saddle and he crashed to the ground, he was impressed, he wasn't hurt, but no archer he met was that fast or skilled.

It was at this the girl managed to get around Hervy who took off after her, Basil cursed and slammed a fist into the dirt.

"You have to be kidding me…" Basil muttered as Salma helped her up, Basil reached for his horse.

"She's good, she's really good for an archer, I haven't seen someone like that before." Basil muttered and he climbed into the saddle and then he took off after Hervy and the girl who now had his full attention.

"You have any idea why he rushed off like this?" Basil asked as Salma shook her head.

"No idea, I'll catch him, that girl gets back wherever she is and we're going to have an army come down on us." Salma said, Basil slowed down his horse a few steps.

"I think she's an army all on her own…" Basil said as he turned and chased after his friend. He nor anyone else in his group had no idea that the girl they met would change their lives forever.

She'd change Basil's life the most down the road, neither knew.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I've been wanting to post this story since I've seen the Brave movie. I want to point out this movie isn't entirely going to be following the movie and will be following its own path. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Basil officially meeting Merida until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Meeting Merida

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured Fate. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Brave, Disney, Pixar and a few others do.**

**(DunBroch)**

Merida barged through the doors as Hervy swung his poleaxe at her.

"Hervy!" Basil yelled as Hervy knocked her to the ground, he raised his axe, unaware of the 2 people in the room.

"I SAID ENOUGH, DAMN IT!" Basil roared as he drew his sword and stopped the axe before elbowing Hervy to the ground.

He turned to look at the girl who aimed her bow at him and then he noticed a large man with similar hair and a woman with brown hair and a crown.

He realized who the girl was and pinned Hervy against the wall.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CHASED HER ALL THE WAY HERE AND TRIED TO KILL HER?!" Basil yelled as Hervy blinked.

"SHE SHOT AT US!" Hervy yelled as Basil growled and slammed him into the wall, cracking the stone.

"Maybe it's because they have never seen a knight! You chased her here with a poleaxe and we're walking around with swords and armor, what do you expect them to think!?" Basil asked as he pushed Hervy out of the room and turned to feel the bow at his throat.

Basil held his sword at the girl and hummed.

"Nice reaction time." Basil stated as the girl smirked, Basil looked at the woman and man.

"Ma'am, madam." Basil said with a nod before turning to the girl and lowered his sword at her.

"I'm Basil, Prince of Tashire, Commander of the Royal Army and champion of Tashire… And no, I am not trying to make myself look good." Basil said as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Merida, Princess of DunBroch." Merida said as the 2 people in the back of the room spoke up.

"Why are you here and who was that man with you?" The Woman asked as Basil remembered his manners and bowed.

"I am hunting a traitor that fled to your shores, my Lieutenant: Hervy decided that your daughter was dangerous… And despite me ORDERING HIM TO LEAVE HER ALONE…" Basil stated, muttering the last part at the door and then turned to the woman.

"He chased her here and…. Well you saw my Lieutenant…. I completely understand how you'd think this is an invasion, we are wearing armor and have weapons… But I am here for a traitorous rat who tried to kill my father and fled." Basil said as he looked at Merida.

"You know, I've never met someone who can shoot that well, your better than any archer I've seen… And my best friend is an archer." Basil said as he put his sword onto his back and turned to the King and Queen.

"I will not bother you and your free to have whatever troops you deem fit to watch us, your highness. I would expect nothing less for people like us with our appearance… Good day." Basil said before he opened the door and walked out.

Merida turned to her parents and blinked, she was glad nobody saw the blush on her cheeks and they looked at her before Fergus turned to Elinor.

"Well… That was interesting…" Fergus said as he hid his anger at the fact that his daughter had been attacked, Basil seemed interesting.

"Well… What do we do now?" Merida asked as Merida looked at the doors where Basil went and walked to the door and then walked out.

She went to see where Basil went to, she needed to see where the Knight went, keep an eye and then figure out what to do.

"I think we're see what our little girl is going to do at well." Fergus stated with a chuckle and then sighed and got up to go and look for her daughter.

"Well then, time to check and look to see what our new arrivals would be." Fergus said as he walked out the door to go and find Merida.

**(With Basil)**

Basil rode off on his horse and turned to look at Merida before he turned and followed Hervy into the forest.

"We will be talking about this when we get back to the camp, Hervy…" Basil stated with a growl and then he turned to look back.

"This is going to be one interesting adventure…" Basil muttered as he motioned for his horse to continue walking.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, I will make next chapter longer. I also want to point out that Merida and Basil will be talking a lot more and will be meeting again next chapter. Next chapter will be on next, next Friday and will show Basil talking with his soldiers and meeting Merida again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Prince and Princess

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured Fate. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Brave, Disney, Pixar and a few others do.**

**(DunBroch)**

Basil continued to look around while eating a small amount of soup. He hated soup, meat was better, but they didn't have much brought here.

"I know your there… You're the princess here… And I'm on your land." Basil said, he grabbed his helmet and pulled it over his head and he looked at Merida.

She had her bow trained on him and he rested his hand on the sheath for his sword, daring her to shoot. Merida could almost feel the smirk under his helmet.

"You're on our lands, your highness. I'm staying whether you like to or not." Merida stated as Basil chuckled and walked up to her.

"I've never met a princess who knows how to fight nor act like you, your special, aren't you?" Basil asked, Merida stared him in the eye. Basil noticed this and pulled off his helmet.

His crimson eyes met her blue eyes, his short hair was still the same as before.

"I'm just as royal as ye…" Merida said, Basil crossed his arms and looked her in the eye.

"I know, your parents were clearly the rulers. I'm saying that to compliment you… Freckles." Basil said and Merida grit her teeth.

There was very little to ever bother her, her mother had tried to choose her fate for her, one. Mordu, that was another.

But she was also caught off guard, she had heard of others from lands far beyond the seas. They were draped in gold, they ruled empires.

They did not call people freckles, she blushed before shoving Basil. He barely moved a step as he brushed off the armor.

"Don't you DARE… Call me that." Merida stated as Basil leaned on the tree next to her.

"No." Basil stated, Merida aimed her bow at him, Basil rested his hand on the handle. He smirked at her, she smirked back.

"Your challenging me, aren't ye?" Merida asked as Basil slightly drew his sword.

"I am, you're a warrior, I can see it in your eyes… I want to see how much; I haven't had a fun fight in months. You wish to duel?" Basil asked, Merida smirked more as Basil drew his blade.

"Ye brought a broadsword? You scared?" Basil heard as Merida aimed her bow, Basil chuckled.

"Most Knights use swords like this, I'm sorry you like different tastes in blades then I do." Basil said, Merida fired an arrow, Basil sent it skidding away with a flick of his wrist.

"You have a sword on you, you like archery more, I'm guessing?" Basil asked, he swung at her and she rolled away. He laughed before a arrow hit him in the shoulder, it didn't punch through his armor, but it hurt.

"You've got a good arm, that would have taken my arm off if I didn't have armor. I have to ask, you trained by someone?" Basil asked, he sliced at her and Merida finally drew her sword and parried the slash.

"I'm self-taught… Less you count me father." Merida said as Basil laughed and dodged a swing at his neck.

"Your good for someone who's never had a real sword fight then, I learned when I was a boy. I trained with my uncle, over and over and over." Basil stated and then he slashed at her, she parried it and it flew over her head.

"You're a sword fight often?" Merida asked, Basil tapped his shoulder armor.

"I do it all the time, I don't want to be cooped up in some random room, talking on important speeches, proper training and all that." Basil stated, both circled the other, Basil tapped on the ground before properly pointing at her in amusement.

"You judging me, princess? I'll have you know I'm one of the best duelists at home… Not that anyone seems to care, soldiers never get any praise properly." Basil muttered as Merida lunged at him, Basil parried the blade with sparks flying off into the sky.

"Ye need to stop whining, your big baby." Merida teased in amusement; Basil rolled his eyes.

"Says you, freckles. You're the one dueling me." Basil stated; he went to slash at her again before he heard a shout in the distance.

"You have to be kidding me, that sounds like my army… You want to come and hunt down the rat we've been going after?" Basil asked and he put the sword away before he walked to the horse.

"You coming? I don't know these lands like you do, I have a hunt to lead and I'd love a spare weapon to add to the fight." Basil said before he urged the horse away and vanished.

He turned to look at her before he galloped towards the hills, he had sent his soldiers into, he chuckled in amusement.

Merida followed after him and then he smirked in amusement after he galloped faster.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I have to point out Merida and Basil are falling together. I want to also point out this arc will be a bit short. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks on Friday or so and will show Basil and his knights hunting the traitor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **

**PS: all chapters are 900 or so words for now. **


	4. Traitors

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured Fate. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Brave, Disney, Pixar and a few others do.**

**(DunBroch)**

Basil continued to rush through the countryside with his soldiers, they had found tracks to the traitors.

"We ride till we reach the mountains! We're hunting a battalion or so, no sanctuary for traitors!" Basil yelled, he brushed off his armor and then turned to look for Merida.

"You think we're run into the rest of this kingdom?" Basil heard from Salma, he shrugged and stepped off his horse which slowed to a stop.

"I think we're run into something sooner or later… We're dealing with traitors… I don't expect soldiers from Tashire to be hiding… We don't hide from wars like they are." Basil muttered, he rested his hand on his sword and then he looked around.

He brushed off his armor and then he heard the sound of clanking. He looked at his soldiers and then made a motion.

"Salma, take them into the hills and check for tracks… The traitors are sloppy, they led us here either to lure us into an ambush or their cowardly." Basil ordered, Salma nodded and took 2 squads of Knights into the hills.

Then he heard clanking behind him and turned to meet 6 knights that had crimson on their armor and all had their swords drawn.

"I should have known you'd be cowardly enough to ambush me…." Basil muttered as he rested his hand on his sword.

"You and your damned father isn't worthy to lead our kingdom…. You will be an example for your father." Basil heard from one of the traitors and then one of them rushed him.

Basil easily dodged the attack; he tripped the armored warrior and then drew his sword. He blocked the blades of 2 more soldiers who tried to bring their blades down on him from behind, sparks flew from his blade.

"You forget I'm not just a prince…. You're the one who tried to spill my father's blood… You forget our kingdom was founded by warriors." Basil stated he turned and stepped back while the Knight behind him went to stab him.

Basil sidestepped the attack and stabbed the man, piercing his chest, dropping him to the ground.

"Come on! You had the gall to try and kill my father… Unless you're as cowardly as you look." Basil said, he was met by one of the Knights who slashed at his neck, Basil took 3 steps back.

He parried a slash and then tripped the man to the ground before stabbing him in the helmet. He sighed and planted his sword in the ground.

"We can settle this without more bloodshed… Throw down your swords. Your crimes will be judged by the royal court." Basil stated. He was responded with to a brutal roar and then a mace went at his head.

"Your blood will paint the ground, false king! Your father is a coward without honor!" Basil heard from the commander, Basil felt the mace slam into his leg and he cried out in pain.

"Your one to talk!" Basil stated, he dodged another swing and grabbed his blade and took a few steps back.

He felt the mace wrap around his blade when he swung it, he tugged and the man resisted the pull. Basil took a step back towards the hill, he felt the mud on his boots. He looked at the man.

"You try to poison my father and state he has no honor?!" Basil yelled before he tripped the soldier. He slid down the hill and into the ocean, Basil knew the armor the man wore would almost certainly be drowned in the ocean.

"You're seriously going to continue this folly?" Basil stated; he felt the foreign words on his tongue as he looked at the Knights.

"Your warriors of Tashire, defenders of its people… And yet you hide behind a captain that doesn't care about your lives!? My father is a lot of things…. But he and my father cherish our armies… You can lay down your blades, or fight me and die… Your pawns in a game where lives are the pieces…." Basil stated; the knights looked at each other.

"You don't have to fight for a corrupt captain, our kingdom doesn't want your deaths… They want the Captain's head." Basil stated, 2 of the men nodded and planted their swords into the ground and bowed.

"You cowards, I'll butcher you both!" Basil heard from the man and watched him raise his sword.

Basil wrapped his hands around the man's shoulders and threw him down the hill. He heard a scream and then silence.

"We're sorry, Lord Aitken… We were blinded by that snake's honeyed words." Basil heard from one of the knights, he cleaned his blade and rested it on his back.

"Your loyalty to our kingdom is noted… And you're not to blame… Return to the ship, no harm will come to you." Basil stated, they nodded and ran.

Basil looked up to see Merida watching.

"You're a quiet little archer, huh?" Basil asked with amusement.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I was thinking on other stories. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and then will show Basil and Merida fighting more traitors. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Battle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured Fate. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Brave, Disney, Pixar and a few others do.**

**(DunBroch)**

Basil sighed and blocked the sword of another Knight before kneeing the man in the chest and dropping him to the ground and brushing off his armor while he sighed and walked past the man with his soldiers following him.

He sighed while he looked and turned to see another traitor rush him before an arrow whistled through the air and knocked the sword out of his hand.

Basil kicked the soldier down the hill and turned to see Merida at the foot of the hill and waved at him.

"Nice shot, freckles." Basil said, barely loud enough for her to hear it while he turned and walked up the hill. He hadn't seen the rest of the traitors, so either the damned captain he hunted wasn't here…

Or he was and using his men as a Human shield, it disgusted him more if that was the case.

"The condemned traitor hides behind his men like they were armor and a shield; I can respect their devotion to their commander. I can't respect the captain who tried to poison my father and who fled with a hundred or so men to here." Basil said before he turned and saw Merida right behind him.

Basil leaned on his sword and looked at the Princess and smiled under his helmet.

"You that eager to hunt these traitors? DunBroch that uneventful at times?" Basil asked while Merida shrugged.

"You're the one on our shores, I'm just keeping an eye on yah." Merida said, Basil hummed and looked at her.

"Your aware these are dangerous soldiers, right? I don't mean to undercut your skill, your one of the best archers I've seen." Basil said and then heard rustling, Merida already had her bow up and ready before more traitor knights arrived.

"I was going to follow up with 'but these guys are soldiers of war'." Basil said, he brushed off his armor and drew his sword from the ground.

"I can hold my own. Your about to see that, armor boy." Merida said while Basil twirled his blade while he looked at the rest of the knights.

"We're see, freckles. Your sword would do better than that bow and arrow, we have armor that can block arrows." Basil said while one of the knights swung a poleaxe at Basil.

He blocked it and sparks flew from his sword while Basil was slightly forced to take a step back. Merida fired another arrow which was blocked with a shield. Basil dodged a stab at his head and grabbed the Poleaxe.

He threw the knight to the ground and stomped on his head before a mace swing was swung at his head. He blocked it with his blade, but the force of the hit knocked him down the hill.

"Ow…" Basil muttered while he rubbed his head and climbed up the hill, he looked up at Merida who was forced to roll back from a mace swing at her head and drew her sword.

Basil rushed up the hill while Merida turned to a knight with the mace who Merida ducked a hit from before Basil rushed behind him and threw him down the hill, causing him to slam into a rock while Basil brushed off his armor.

Another soldier rushed at Basil with his shield and sword while Basil blocked the hit with his blade, but was slammed into a tree while he looked around at Merida.

She blocked the fourth and last soldier who stabbed at her with daggers while Basil struggled with the burly knight. He wasn't stronger than the man, Tashire armor was over 100 pounds and Tashire's soldiers were not only skilled, but experienced at combat.

"You hanging in there, Princess?" Basil asked while he looked at Merida. He could handle a single Knight, but he knew the rest of the squad that ambushed him and Merida hadn't been totally defeated.

He knew that because of their armor, he was dealing with soldiers in armor that had held up to massive bouts of flame and blades that would slice through people like they were made of parchment.

He turned to the knight who tried to stab at him, rearing his sword back before Basil ducked and slammed the man into the tree and raised his sword to end the knight.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done. Yes, I know that the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be in 3 or so weeks and will show Basil and Merida defeating the Knights. This story will be slowly updated and I also have to point out that Basil and Merida are falling in love slowly. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Ambush on DunBroch

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured Fate. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Brave, Disney, Pixar and a few others do.**

**(DunBroch)**

Basil brushed off his armor and looked around, he was waiting for the rest of his men while he looked at Merida leaning on a tree and looking at him.

"We're dealing with a lot more then I'm guessing you aren't used to stuff like this?" Basil asked, he pulled his helmet off and rested it off on his blade.

"I dealt with a cursed bear; I think I can handle some soldiers in armor." Merida replied, looking over an arrow while Basil chuckled.

"Well, I'm not saying you can't, I said a few times you can handle yourself; I'm saying you're dealing with people who can fight very well… I haven't seen better warriors outside of Tashire." Basil said, he brushed off his armor and looked at the castle.

"You guys have a nice king…. Wait…" Basil said as he looked closer, he could see soldiers, they were knights, and he saw a figure in more ornate armor hefting a massive axe over his shoulder.

"Oh no… DAMN IT, HE TRICKED US!" Basil said as he donned his helmet and put his sword on his back, it took a moment for Merida to realize that the traitors that Basil had hunted were circling around to try and attack the castle.

Her father could handle a few, but her mother and her brothers couldn't. She followed behind while Basil climbed onto his horse.

"C'mon, their burn your castle to the ground if we don't get back there fast!" Basil yelled while he patted his horse to make it rush down the hill.

"You better not have…" Merida started to say before Basil turned to her.

"I haven't tricked you, we would have set fire to your home and left if I was attacking you… I can't call for the others, they'd be too far and by the time I rallied them, we'd be coming back to nothing but fire…" Basil said, he noticed fires already coming from the docks and cursed.

"They set our boats on fire, damn him! You live here, can your father fight? Tashire traitors might be backstabbers, but they're still skilled fighters…. I'm guessing your father taught you how to fight?" Basil asked, Merida could guess by his tone that he already knew that she and her father could hold her own.

"I'll handle the ones outside; you help your family…." Basil said before he leapt off the horse when they pulled up to the burning front gate and a group of 5 traitor knights.

"Albus betrayed my father and you choose to bring them into it?" Basil asked, drawing his sword while Merida rushed around them as they advanced on Basil.

Basil looked at the castle guards and rushed the Knights before he rolled under the axe strike of one of them before he rolled into the midst of 4 guards.

"I'm on your side… Allow me to help." Basil said while 4 more Knights joined the enemy group.

Basil readied his blade for battle, he hadn't come here to let innocent people die for the actions of one traitor.

**(Inside the Castle)**

Merida dodged the axe of one of the knights before shooting him through the visor of his helmet, he collapsed into the damaged hallway, dead.

"Mom? Dad?" Merida asked as she looked for her parents, she could hear the sound of blades outside and in.

Her father was alive, Basil said the name of the man behind this attack was Albus. Merida couldn't see Basil as the type to kill his own men to get something, so that ruled out that Basil had been behind this.

Besides, the Knights were after her parents, if she found out Basil was behind this, she'd deal with them.

She entered the throne room and instantly knew it was a trap when the doors were slammed shut behind her and knights emerged from all corners of the room at her.

"What have you done with my parents?" Merida asked as she reached for her sword, knowing her bow wouldn't do much to the knights in the throne room.

**(With Basil)**

Basil dodged the swing of a sword while he parried another and used the moment to slice the head off a third knight, dropping the enemy soldier to the ground. he was knocked to the ground by a burly knight with a poleaxe.

Basil looked at the body of a dead castle guard and then back to the advancing knights, he knew the weak points of their armor, they as well.

Basil laughed as the hulking knight which had red streaks on his armor and the symbol of a figure cloaked in light.

"Albus… You damned coward..." Basil said, climbing to his feet as Albus looked at him with nothing short of contempt.

Basil prepared to fight the traitorous captain, this ended here, it seemed.

Basil and Albus lunged at each other.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the first arc is drawing to a close. I also want to point out that next chapter will only feature Basil, Albus, Fergus and Merida and won't have any other major characters. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Basil fighting Albus and Merida fighting the Knights. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
